


You are mine and I am yours

by Aethelar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Addie the Nundu, Family, JUST, M/M, Pickett - Freeform, family and fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar
Summary: So. We’ve seen a lot of Gramander set before, during and after the film, but please, consider this:Newt and Graves aren’t old men when they marry, but one day they will be.





	You are mine and I am yours

So. We’ve seen a lot of Gramander set before, during and after the film, but please, consider this:

Newt and Graves aren’t old men when they marry, but one day they will be. Graves wears a suit to the wedding, one so sharp at the corners he feels like he’ll cut himself on the starch, but Newt has feathers in his hair and the confetti catches in his eyelashes, and Graves relaxes into his suit and smiles. He takes off the jacket to dance and rolls up his sleeves and somewhere in the night both he and Newt lose their bow ties, and at one point they retreat to the balcony to hide. For a long moment they just stand there, Newt’s arms around Graves’ waist and Graves’ arms around Newt’s neck,  _you are mine and I am yours_  and the night was beautiful, Tina says later, but all Graves can remember is Newt.

You are mine and I am yours, Graves says one evening, when Newt is half asleep and falling out his chair, and even thirty forty fifty years later he can’t not smile as he says it.

They settle down, eventually. Newt comes home from chasing impundulu in Africa and Graves comes home from chasing Newt, and they settle down. Their house is narrow, an old townhouse with steep stairs and iron fireplaces. Graves plants blackberries in the back and lavender in the front and lets both grow wild because that’s how Newt likes things to be; Newt builds wall to wall bookcases and covers the floor with patterned rugs because that’s where Graves feels at home. They disagree about whether the curtains will match the colour scheme and they throw hissy fits over the shape of lamp that sheds the most light, and if ever they were going to fall out it would be over the best location for the built-in nundu bed that Addie will of course be sleeping in despite the fact that she’s spent every night on their bed so far. Graves fumes as he bakes Newt’s favourite lemon tart, and Newt makes snide comments about him to Pickett as he painstakingly measures coffee into Graves’ favourite novelty mug. They attempt to build a sideboard later that afternoon and somehow everything they say comes out as an innuendo, and when Graves abandons his half-finished door to push Newt to the ground and kiss him Newt’s almost laughing too hard to kiss back.

The sideboard, when it’s finished, is wonky, both handles attached at a rakish angle, slightly scuffed at the joins where the screwdriver slipped. They throw a garishly patterned table cloth over it and cover the top with photo frames, and, at some point, Graves starts stacking books on it because he’s run out of shelf space, and Newt adds a couple of pot plants with trailing leaves because he adopted them and there’s nowhere else for them to go, and both of them apply various  _reparo_  charms over the years to keep it standing tall.

Newt’s chair in the living room is high backed with stiff arms that completely fail to keep him in place; he spends more time draped sideways over it than sitting in it. Graves’ chair is low and squishy, the sort you have to lever yourself out of when your arthritis starts playing up in your knee. Addie’s chair is the sofa that Graves and Newt originally thought was going to be theirs, and she sprawls over it and them with a contented sigh and purrs herself to sleep.

You are mine and I am yours, Graves says, and Newt slides further out of his chair with a sleepy mumble of protest. Graves levers himself out of his chair with one hand on his stick for balance and shuffles across the room to turn the fire down low. Addie watches him with heavy lidded eyes from her place on the sofa and Pickett starts tugging on Newt’s white curls with a demanding, yawning squeak.

Don’t wake him, Graves’ admonishes the bowtruckle. He doesn’t sleep enough as it is. 

He mumbles a feather-light charm and lifts Newt into his arms; it leaves no hands free for his stick, but that’s alright. Addie pads over to him and presses herself against his side to keep him balanced and Pickett pats him on his wrinkled old-man hand with a sage and approving nod. Graves, though, he only has eyes for Newt.

You’re a ridiculous human being, he tells his husband. Newt snuffles in his sleep and curls himself closer in against Graves’ chest.

Ridiculous, Graves repeats, as he shuffles his family to bed.


End file.
